The New S-Class Mage
The Black Knight Jason sat on the wall. It was the middle of the night. "It's time," ''said his companion. "Don't rush me Mephiles," answered Jason. ''"We already waited for the sun to set." "I know, so you can wait a little longer," Jason dropped off from the top of the wall. "What're we supposed to do on this job again anyways?" "We need to eliminate a Dark Guild in the area. I can't be bothered to know what it's called though." "You know where it is though right?" "Of course I do." "Then lead the way." Jason followed Mephiles' instructions. They lead him to a small building in the middle of the woods. "It's a shame what goes by the title of dark guild nowadays," said Jason. "Indeed," ''answered Mephiles. ''"I remember the good old days during the time of the guild Tartarus, the strongest of all dark guilds." "Don't remind me of that foul place," interjected Jason. "I've been involved far to much with the Balam Alliance. Which is why I destroy dark guilds now." "Despite the fact that our 'legal guild' still acts like one." Jason put his hand on the door of the guild hall and blew the doors off their hinges. The doors struck several dark mages. "Who are you?" yelled one of them. "Where is your master?" said Jason bluntly. "Like hell we'll tell you where our master is!" Jason made a finger gun at the one that had said that. "Black Bullet." A small bolt of darkness magic shot from his fingers and pierced that man through the heart, killing him instantly. "I'll ask one more time, where is your master?" All the dark guild members backed up. One stepped forward. "I am the master," he said. "From now on your guild is disbanded," said Jason. Several members yelled in anger. Jason shot two more to shut them up. "If you don't disband I'll kill all of you." "I have no doubt in my mind that you're powerful," said the guild master "but I highly doubt that you will be able to kill all of us." The guild members laughed. "Do it." Jason started making several hand signs. Magic seals began popping up all around the guild hall. He ended by thrusting his open palm out in front of him. "Amaterasu!" An explosion engulfed the entire guild hall. It killed all of them. The only one left alive was the guild master buried under a pile of rubble. "You must be losing your touch," ''said Mephiles. ''"One's still alive." "It would seem so," said Jason walking up to the guild master. "I know you," said the guild master. "A man with fair skin, red eyes, and black hair. He dresses in all black, covered in the Nightingale Armor, and a cape." Jason created a blade made of darkness magic protruding from the back of his hand. "And it seems as though you talk to someone that isn't their." Jason kneeled next to the guild master. "You're Jason Gaebolg 'the Black Knight'." "You should've realized that before trying to stand up to me." Jason plunged his blade into the neck of the guild master. Jason walked back to the man that had hired him. "So did they disband?" asked his employer. "Oh no," answered Jason "they're all dead." "What?" "They wouldn't disband so I killed all of them." The employer begun to have a nervous breakdown. "My son was in that guild. I just wanted them to disband so that he would get off that terrible path." "Maybe you should've thought about that before saying in your instructions 'use any force necessary,'" said Jason. "Now about my payment, the price was 15,000 jewels." "No," said the employer. "I can't pay you after that, it would be like encouraging murder." "The only reason I took this job was because of the prospect of getting paid," said Jason. "I'm not leaving until I get paid." "I'm sorry, but I can't pay you." Jason grabbed the man by the throat and pinned him to a wall. "I'm sorry sir, but I can't accept that answer," Jason began to tighten his grip around his throat. "Death is an everyday occurrence wether it be natural, murder, suicide, or even just an accident. As I've been telling you this 33 people have already died of natural causes alone. I did fulfill my mission, I disbanded that dark guild, I just had to kill them all to do it. And if I can kill all those people without batting an eye what makes you think I won't do you in if I don't get paid." The man reached into his pocket and pulled out some money. Jason released him and he dropped to the ground gasping for air. Jason took the money from his hand and counted it. "15,000 jewels," said Jason. "Thank you for your cooperation." Black Void "Don't you think you were being a little harsh to that guy?" ''asked Mephiles. "Why do you care," said Jason "I thought you hated humans." ''"I do, but you don't." "He wouldn't pay me, so I made him. We need all the money we can get if we're going to carry out our master plan." Jason stopped. He uncovered his guild mark, a black spiral, and held it over his head. Immediately his guild hall became visible. "Welcome home master," said Jason. "Thank you Jason," ''answered Mephiles. He walked into the guild hall with it immediately cloaking itself again. "Hey Jason!" yelled a member of his guild and put his arm around him. He had shaggy blonde hair, fair skin, and a feral look look in his bright blue eyes. "Don't touch me Cane," said Jason bluntly. He retracted his arm. "So you're back from your job." "What do you want?" "Did you bring me back any snacks?" Jason sighed "You're such a pain," Jason took out a human finger from his pocket. "This is all you're getting though." "Wow thanks Jason!" Exclaimed Cane taking the finger and eating it. "I don't care what the other's say about you Jason, you're a pretty cool guy." "Whatever," Jason walked away. "Why did we let him in the guild in the first place." ''"Our soldiers don't need to be likable, they just need to be powerful," answered Mephiles. "Just bear with them." "If you insist." "Hey handsome," said a girl that suddenly latched onto Jason's arm. She had long reddish brown hair, tanned skin, and large brown eyes. "Hayley what have I told you people about touching me?" asked Jason. She immediately let go. "Sorry it's just we're all anxiously waiting for the results for the S-Class promotional trial," said Hayley. "What about it?" asked Jason "Well as the guild ace, you're the only one allowed to talk to him." "Yeah." "So do you know who passed?" "So here's what you say Jason," ''said Mephiles. ''"'As much as I would like to tell you Hayley...'" "As much as I would like to tell you Hayley..." repeated Jason. "'I can not tell you about the results of the S-Class promotional trial...'" "I can not tell you about the results of the S-Class promotional trial..." "'And if you ever ask again...'" "And if you ever ask again..." "'You won't live long enough to find out...'" "You won't live long enough to find out." Hayley backed up. "Ok" "But don't worry, even if you don't make S-Class it probably won't matter, there's plenty of other jobs for you to take anyways." Jason turned away from her and went up to the second floor of the hall and into his quarters. There wasn't much there. Just a bed, a dresser, and one decoration: a picture. It was of him as a child in a group shot with nine other people. An adult, six kids, a goat man, and an old man. The Apparition X766 Hades was overseeing the construction of the airship. Bluenote walked over to him. "Construction of the airship should be completed soon master," he said. "Good, my new guild must not be found," said Hades. "Grimoire Heart will become the strongest guild out there. We'll need more powerful wizards in order to awaken Zeref and create the extreme magical world. Suddenly Hades saw something in the corner of his eye. It looked like a person. He turned but it was gone. "Is something wrong master?" asked Bluenote. "No everything's alright," answered Hades, still looking at where he thought he had seen the apparition. "Did you see that?" "See what?" "Oh it must've just been my imagination." "Well I'm off to continue working," said Bluenote. "Good, we must finish without delay." Hades turned to walk away when he heard a voice in his ear. "You must take him." Hades whirled around, but there was still no one to be seen. Hades scratched his head and went to his tent at their campsite. "Master Hades come quickly!" called the foreman. "You better have a good reason for waking me up," responded Hades. "I'm sorry sir, but it's very important." Hades got out of bed and used Requip to put on his usual attire. He walked out and saw it. The airship was completely finished. "I thought the airship wasn't scheduled for completion for another week," said Hades. "It is, we just woke up and it was done." "This is peculiar." He thought back to what he had heard yesterday. "I think I should go take a look inside." "Sir?" "Accompany me, I don't quite know what the airship is supposed to look like." Hades walked into the airship. The foreman following behind him with the blueprints. "Take me to the bridge." They went through the many twists and turns of the new Grimoire Heart airship. There wasn't a single bolt out of place. Eventually they got to the bridge. Hades' throne was sitting in front of the airship's main viewing window, as it had been planned. Hades walked over to sit in his throne, but was surprised to see someone was already sitting in it. A small baby was sleeping there. "You must take him." Hades whirled around and saw it. A golden apparition completely made of light. As soon as he had seen, it disappeared, evaporating into nothingness. "Master Hades is everything according to design?" asked the foreman. "Yes, did you see that?" he asked. "See what master?" Hades picked up the baby. "Where did that come from master?" "I don't know," he answered. "but I sense an incredible amount of magical power inside of him." The baby woke up and smiled. He reached out to Hades beard and grabbed it. "And he's gotta strong grip." Hades chuckled as the baby laughed. "What are you gonna do with it master?" asked the foreman. "I'll keep him," replied Hades. "Grimoire Heart will need powerful mages." He cradled the baby, showing a kind side no one had ever seen from him before. "I'll name him Jason." S-Class Mage "Are you done daydreaming yet?" ''said Mephiles, interrupting his memory. "Shut up Mephiles," responded Jason. ''"You weren't always this cold. You used to be more fun." "You never got to see that side of me." Jason opened his dresser. He moved the clothes out of the way and took out a clipboard. The four S-Class Candidates names and scores were listed on a attached piece of paper. "So that's where you've been hiding them," said a voice behind Jason. He turned around to see a young man all in black. Black shirt, boots, pants, gloves, and jacket. He was light-skinned with black hair and dark eyes. He was Victor Cras, one of those whose name was listed. "It's so simple I wouldn't have guessed." "You wanted to sneak a peek too?" questioned Jason. "No, I could've waited. I just wanted to see if I could find it." Jason brushed past him. "The announcement will be made in two minutes," he said. "Make sure you're there." "I like him," ''said Mephiles. ''"He reminds me of you." "Shut up." "Seriously though, brooding, cold, wears all black, only difference is that he's a little shorter than you are." "I said shut up!" A couple of nearby guild mates looked at him confused. "You should learn to keep that temper of yours under control, even though it's not usually there." "''You're right." Jason regained his composure and went to the balcony overlooking the guild hall. He picked up the communication Lacrima next to him and began to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention!" The whole hall fell silent. "Many of you have been wondering who the next S-Class Mage in our guild will be, several of you even tried to steal the results. Fortunately no one even knew where they were. The top four S-Class Candidates were Hayley Barker, Victor Cras, Cane Hannibal, and Thomas Manor." Jason paused as the S-Class candidates were applauded. "Well after one month the master has finally come to a decision. The highest marked candidate and therefore the newest S-Class Mage of Black Void is Victor Cras." The guild applauded and cheered for Victor, but Jason noticed three visibly angry faces in the crowd. ''"Those three seem upset," ''said Mephiles. "Of course they do," said Jason. "You didn't choose them. "Now return to your usual activities." Jason walked off the balcony towards his room. ''"They're going to try to kill you." "How can you tell?" "I can recognize the look of killing extent." "They couldn't kill me if they tried." Jason walked back into his room and into his room. He laid on his bed, waiting for them to come. He looked back at the picture of him, Hades, Bluenote, and all his other friends. The Weapon Maker X778 "Master Hades where are we going?" asked Jason, but he already knew where. "I've told you before Jason," said Hades "don't call me 'Master Hades'. Just call me Hades." It had been twelve years since Hades had found him. "But everyone else calls you master, why shouldn't I?" "Because Jason, they're my subordinates, you're like a son to me." Hades led him into his library. "You've done an excellent job in learning your magic. You learned Amaterasu in record time, and I think you need your own magic style now." "Really!" "Consider it a birthday wish." Jason began running around the library looking for a book to learn from. "Pick whichever you like, I have plenty of lost magic books for you to learn from," said Hades. "How about this one," said Jason taking out a book. "Weapon-Construct Magic huh?" said Hades. "It's not a lost magic, and it's actually pretty difficult to my master." "This is where you developed your Chain and Bullet Magic from right?" asked Jason "Well I thought the point of me letting you pick out a book was so you wouldn't choose a book that I hadn't already learned one of my magics from," said Hades. "Well it's gonna be nothing like yours Hades," said Jason. "I'm gonna master it to levels way beyond anyone ever could, even you. Then I'd be a force to reckon with." Hades admired his apprentice's determination. "Alright Jason I guess I will teach you that magic." "Awesome!" Jason trained exponentially to increase his skills, despite the relative difficulty of the magic he mastered it no time at all. Jason learned the basic spells and even learned how to use new spells of his own. His skill with the magic became so great he learned how to form magical weapons inside his body, allowing him to shoot ballistic projectiles. He trained alongside his friends the Seven Kin of Purgatory. One day Jason was walking through the hallway when he ran into Ultear and Zancrow. "What are you guys doing?" asked Jason. Zancrow and Ultear immediately shushed him. "Come over here," whispered Ultear. He went over to where they were. They were looking through a crack in the airship's walls. Where they looked through led to Hades' private practicing chamber. Hades looked at a couple of mannequins. He stared them down as if he was trying to intimidate them. "Katsu!" he yelled and the mannequins were burnt to a crisp at such speeds no one could detect it. "Woah," said Jason "It's a new magic he's been developing," said Ultear. "I think he's trying to get it to such a high level it completely vaporizes his opponent." "Why would he want to do that?" Jason was sheltered, Hades kept the atrocities that Grimoire Heart did from him. "Well... sometimes things get a little too difficult," stuttered Ultear. "It's sometimes not the best idea to leave your opponent alive." "Have you ever taken a life before?" Ultear's face flushed while Zancrow turned and laughed to himself. "What are you three doing?" asked Bluenote suddenly entering. "Nothing Deputy Commander Bluenote," responded Ultear. "Just chatting," said Jason Zancrow was too busy laughing at the earlier remark to say anything. "Is something funny?" asked Bluenote. "Yeah it was just something Jason said," he chuckled. "Alright then," Bluenote left and Ultear immediately punched Zancrow in the arm. "Ouch!" Coup D'état "Hey Jason we'd like a word with you!" called Hayley through Jason's door, once again interrupting his memory. He got up and answered to see Hayley and Cane along with a brown haired, tan skinned, individual with golden eyes: Thomas Manor. "What do you want?" asked Jason. "Why don't you come with us?" suggested Thomas, but he could tell it wasn't just a suggestion. Jason followed the three to the training room in the guild. Despite its usual recreational popularity no one was in there at that moment. "Why'd you give the promotion to the rookie?" asked Hayley. "What are you talking about?" said Jason "the master did." "Well that's the thing," she started "we're beginning to think that there is no real master running this place, it's just you." "Well that's partially the truth," ''said Mephiles. "I mean you helped found the guild after all, but the master doesn't trust any of his subordinates but you, I mean seriously what kind of relationship is that. You relay all his commands, decrees, the available jobs, everything, but he doesn't even have his own room. Doesn't that seem a little odd to you?" Jason remained silent. "So if the master really exists then he'll choose a replacement for you when you die, and if he isn't real then one of us becomes the new master." ''"Oh crap," "What are you getting at?" asked Jason. "Oh we're going to kill you. "Barrier!" Hayley outstretched her arms erecting a barrier with her magic. Cane picked up a large weight and began eating it, while Thomas pricked his finger. "I call upon your strength," he said while wiping the blood on a piece of paper. "Familiar of Fire, the Blaze, give me your power!" He slapped the piece of paper on his arm and his body absorbed it. "Contract complete." His vanes glowed red and a mark reminiscent of a flaming bird appeared on his back. Cane finished eating his weight. "You're always gonna need some iron in your diet." He inhaled deeply. "El Drago!" He shot a huge beam of blue energy from his mouth. Jason barely had enough time to dodge, but before he could counterattack Thomas appeared in front of him. "Blaze Kick!" Thomas dealt a fiery kick into Jason's lower jaw, nearly breaking it and burning him at the same time. Jason landed on his hand and recovered but wasn't prepared to be hit in the back. He flew forward and turned around to see that Hayley had blasted him with her Barrier magic. "Why aren't you fighting back?" asked Mephiles. "My life's in danger too ya know." "Shut up." Jason rushed forward but Thomas appeared in front of him and attacked with another Blaze Kick. Jason managed to block, but the attack send him backwards and burned his arm. "Permanent Press!" Hayley forced her palm forward creating a barrier rushing into Jason and pinning him against a wall. Cane swallowed some more weights. "I won't miss this time." He deeply inhaled. "El Drago!" He shot the beam from his mouth again. Jason was pressed against the wall by Hayley's barrier and was unable to move. The blast hit him full force. Hayley released the barrier and fell to the ground. "I didn't expect it to be so easy," said Cane. "Almost too easy," said Thomas. "You're right," said Hayley. "Let's hit him again." "I don't have any problems with that," Cane ate some more metal. "I'll hit him with something different this time." Cane's body started to bulk up. His muscles increased to such sizes that they ripped off his shirt. "Strength! Say goodbye Jason! You'll make a tasty meal!" Cane charged Jason with blinding speed. He went in for the kill, but before his fist could make contact he stopped. Jason had blocked the shot with one hand. "Amaterasu: Formula One!" Jason thrusted his hand forward, creating a magical seal that blasted Cane backwards into the wall on the other side of the room. Jason looked up, his eyes now completely black. "I hope you enjoyed the hits you got in before, because you're not getting in anymore. The real battle begins now." "Well if you decided to amp things up so should I," said Thomas. "Time for my ultimate move." Thomas got in a sprinting position and his entire body lit on fire. "Fire Spiral: Meteor!" Thomas sprinted at full speed towards Jason. Thomas made a small leap and spun creating a shield of fire around him. "No one's ever survived this attack before!" Jason made no attempt to dodge. "Black Chain." Two black spiked chains came out of the palms of his hand. He flailed the chains in front of him, ensnaring Thomas and threw him into the wall behind him. He then stepped forward and threw him again into Cane. "What are you?" asked Hayley, backing up, terrified. "How quickly your confidence falls when you're faced with real power," said Jason. "My magic, the Demon Eyes, increases my overall magical power. I'm the most powerful mage in this guild for a reason. No one can compare." Jason pointed his finger gun at Hayley. "Barrier!" Hayley erected a barrier just before Jason yelled "Black Bullet!" The attack zoomed threw the air and broke threw Hayley's shield, shattering it completely and going threw Hayley's abdomen. She fell to the ground, blood oozing out of her new wound. "But how?" she mumbled. "It's simple really," said Jason. Cane and Thomas attempted a counter attack but he sidestepped. He delivered a punch to Cane and a kick Thomas in each of their jaws sending them sprawling on the ground next to Hayley. "I'm better than you." "We're really sorry," groveled Hayley trying to back away. Cane and Thomas tried to join in. "Here's what you say Jason," ''said Mephiles. ''"'I know you are.'" "I know you are," repeated Jason. "'And I'll be willing to forgive you.'" "And I'll be willing to forgive you." The trio looked somewhat pleased by this remark. "'Under one condition.'" "Under one condition." Their hearts immediately sank. "What?" stuttered Hayley. "You must face 1000 years of agony in one second." Jason stared them down, like a monster intimidating its prey. "Katsu!" Before anyone could react they had already been hit my the attack, burning their skin thoroughly. "The wounds aren't nearly as bad as they seem," said Jason. "They'll be out of commission for awhile. At least a week." "Only a minor inconvenience," ''said Mephiles. ''"They will not stop us from our goal of killing Zeref." '' '' Katsu X778 "Flash Forward!" yelled Ultear, using her magic to thrust her orb towards Jason. "White Blade!" Jason created two white short swords coming from the back of his hands and cut the orb into four pieces. "Restore!" The orb repaired itself. Ultear sent the orb back towards Jason. "White Shield!" Jason created a shield that covered his arm and the orb shattered upon impact. "Stop!" called Bluenote. The sparing session had ended. "Very good you two," said Hades. "Thank you master," said Ultear. "You did amazing Ultear!" said Meredy, running up to her and hugging her leg. "Meredy please." "Who's next," said Bluenote. "Me!" called Zancrow. "Alright you'll be against Rustyrose," said Bluenote. "Great," grunted Rustyrose. "No!" shouted Zancrow. "I want to spar with Jason." "I just fought a round just fight Rustyrose," said Jason. "What are you scared?" asked Zancrow. "Trying to goad me into fighting you won't work," Jason turned away. "Come on I just want to fight the best." "I don't care." "That's enough Zancrow," said Hades. "Just fight Rustyrose. "Fine I'll fight Rustyrose," said Zancrow. "At least he's not a teacher's pet." Jason stopped. "What did you say?" "Little teacher's pet! You get all the special treatment from Master Hades. We all have to train with each other just because he's always busy training you." "That's enough Zancrow." "My hard work is stronger than yours. I know I can beat you. Any of us can." Jason turned to face Zancrow. "Prove it then. Try to kill me. Zancrow cracked a smile. "With pleasure. Flame God's..." Zancrow inhaled deeply. "4500mm..." Jason began collecting light magic in his hand. "Bellow!" Zancrow released a stream of black fire from his mouth. "White Cannon!" Jason shot a large beam of white light from his hand and the two attacks collided in an intense explosion. "You're going to regret challenging me." "No I won't, 'cause I won't lose." Zancrow made a scythe of black flames while Jason made his White Blades. The two clashed their weapons. The clash knocked both of them backwards, but they both quickly recovered. Jason's White Blades and Zancrow's scythe collided over and over again. Suddenly Zancrow's scythe broke. "What!" Jason began charging, but Zancrow merely smiled. "When you burn down the West, and you burn down the East...!" Zancrow created a ball of flames in his hands. Jason created a concentrated amount of magic in his hand. "Flame God's Kagutsuchi!" Zancrow threw the ball at Jason. "White Grenade!" Jason threw the ball at Zancrow. The two attacks collided creating an even larger explosion than before. Zancrow was unharmed but the explosion was close to Jason and encompassed his body. "Hah! Looks like you couldn't take the heat." "Think again." Jason was flying in the air, magic propelling him threw the air. "White Rocket." Zancrow grunted. He shot a cloud of flames at Jason but he easily dodged and punched Zancrow in the face, blowing magic from his elbow to increase the power of his strike, launching him across the field. "Stop!" called Bluenote. "The match is over." "No!" interjected Zancrow. "It's not over 'til I say it's over!" Zancrow encompassed his hands in black flames that took on the form of gigantic mouths. "Flame God's Supper!" He clapped his hands together trapping Jason in a vortex of fire. Jason screamed in agony. "Stop it Zancrow!" screamed Ultear. "No way!" he retorted. "He told me to try and kill him and that's precisely what I'm gonna do!" Ultear got ready to attack. "Don't you dare interfere!" called Jason behind the wall of flames. "But Jason-" "I have to show him who's top dog around here! And to do that I can't accept any help from you." Jason remembered an attack he had seen Hades perform. He had been trying to learn it ever since. "Katsu!" The fire enveloping Jason suddenly dispersed and a large amount of magical energy surrounded Jason. "No way, did he just..." stuttered Zancrow. Jason made several hand signs. "Amaterasu: Formula 25." Three magic circles appeared in front of him and he blasted Zancrow backwards into the wall, denting the metal it was made from. "Like I said Zancrow. You can't beat me." Jason was walking through the airship's catacombs with a packed bag. "Jason it's the middle of the night," said Ultear wiping her eyes. "What are you doing? Are you leaving?" Jason sighed. "I'm not to fond of the Seven Kin." "What do you mean," said Ultear. "You said Zancrow's like a little brother to you." "The annoying kind that never stops bothering you." "What about Meredy?" "We'll all of her attention goes towards you." Ultear looked down. "So you don't like any one is." "Well I like you Ultear." Ultear blushed at that remark. "Oh not like that! "Oh I knew that," said Ultear tentatively. "...I'll miss you though." "Me too." "When I find better comrades I'll come right back, and we'll all be in Grimoire Heart together!" "I'll hold you to that." Jason hugged her causing her to blush more. "Don't tell anyone else this, but Master Hades' real name is Precht Gaebolg." "Ok, why are you telling me this?" "Well I don't really have a last name, so I thought to honor my master I could take his." And with one final goodbye Jason left the airship, never to see his master again.